


Test Success

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood, Community: fic_promptly, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, School, Single Parents, Standardized Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky gets the results of his latest spelling test.





	Test Success

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, A gold star,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in Vol. 1.

“Well done, Bikky,” the teacher said as she handed him his test results. “Your spelling has improved tremendously.”

Bikky stared in awe at what adorned the single sheet of paper. “I got a gold star? Wow!”

“It’s well deserved. You only got two wrong out of fifty, really excellent work. I’m proud of you.”

“Wow!” Bikky said again, still staring at the paper in his hands as he walked away. He turned back suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks, Miss Mason!”

“You’re welcome.” The teacher laughed as Bikky meandered out of the classroom, staring at his gold star again as if he still didn’t believe it. Miss Mason barely believed it herself; three months ago, at the last spelling test, Bikky had scored only nine out of fifty. She knew he’d been working hard since then, but the improvement was still remarkable.

Arriving home from school, Bikky was really glad that it was Ryo’s day off so he wouldn’t have to wait to show him. “Ryo!” he shouted as he burst through the apartment door.

“Hey, Biks! What’s up?”

“Look at this!” The sheet of paper was now a bit grubby and dog-eared, but Bikky’s star still shone as brightly as ever. “I got a gold star in my spelling test! Isn’t it awesome?”

Ryo took the piece of paper and studied it, smiling proudly at his foster son. “Well done, Bikky. I knew you could do it!” Turning away, he stuck the paper on the refrigerator door using a couple of magnets. “There. Now everyone can see how good you are at spelling!”

Bikky frowned slightly. “I still got two wrong though.”

“You did, but those were tough words, and you only got them slightly wrong.”

“I guess, but one day I’m going to get them all right. D’you think I’d get two gold stars if I did that?”

“I don’t know, but if the school doesn’t give you two, I’ll give you an extra one myself.”

“Cool!” Bikky’s face lit up with enthusiasm. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” he added, hugging Ryo. “You were right; playing scrabble really helps. It makes learning stuff fun. Can we play again later?”

“After dinner,” Ryo promised. Now, go get your homework done.”

“Okay!” Bikky practically bounced through to the living room, throwing himself down on the floor beside the coffee table and pulling books out of his school bag.

Ryo shook his head and went back to preparing dinner. Bikky had come a long way in the last six months. Being a single parent wasn’t easy, but watching the boy flourish was probably the most rewarding experience he’d ever had.

The End


End file.
